Starry Eyed Surprise
by justalildifferent101
Summary: The flock has grown weary of their unending quest to protect the world, and Ella's house becomes the ideal retreat, but nobody can linger forever. "Where an angel walks, a human is sure to follow." Eggy. Remember to review!
1. White Noise

**Author's Note: **This had been a secret project of mine since I finished the 3rd book, about a week after I began the series :D. You know I love a ship when I start a fic about it a week after starting the corresponding series, so here it is. I update about once every week or so. Check my profile for other stories I've done for different fandoms.

That said, enjoy, folks!

* * *

_Ella Martinez. July 3, 1:36 PM._

…

These were the days. Summer's days, that is. The days that I spent woodworking at my desk, which was at this very moment dressed in throws of sawdust and sandpaper, paint bottles and brushes of various sizes. A mild laugh came to me at my own messiness before I realized how close I was to being done. Finally. Okay, just another coat, and…

"There we go," Satisfaction welled in my paint-stained heart.

I sat proudly in my bedroom before my desk, holding a paintbrush dipped in light brown over the now finished wooden carving, in the form of a small bird. Beaming, I held my creation before my eyes. It was flawlessly coated in pale cinnamon hued paint with gray details, glowing under the light of my table lamp.

I weaved a brown string through holes in the wings I'd made earlier and switched off the radio that had been spilling jazz into my ears. Within the next few seconds, I had coaxed Magnolia off my lap and scuttled from my room, the gold hardwood floors and tiled gray-and-black details of the kitchen materializing around me. Nervous acid dripped in my stomach as if clocking me as I shuffled across the room toward the front door. I had to get this outside before the flock arrived, had to move, move, move… Not even the potent, hypnotic aroma of Mom's cookies saturating the air around me could stop me.

Mom sat at the kitchen table and folded her phone shut as I entered, watching me with her usual casual interest. "Hanging that to dry outside?"

I was speaking so fast, my voice sounded like it was being run off a motor. "Mhm… Say, Mom- when is the flock going to be here?"

Max had hit a bit of a dead spot in her undefined conquest of saving the world, and figured stopping here would help bide some time away while she figured it out. That, and the fact that we'd installed a pool this past spring. As for me? This would be the first time I ever met any of them besides her. In fact, the entirety of last night had been reserved for me clearing out the guest rooms, food shopping, dusting everything in sight, and now all I needed to do was get dressed. I was still in my smock (Well, I _called_ it that. All it really was was an old green button down shirt, dirty with the occasional splatter of orange paint) and jeans folded up to my knees. No shoes- summer's heat permitted that kind of thing.

"They should be here in a few minutes," I half-heard her as I fumbled with the front door's knob. She let out a sigh of exasperation as I slung the door open. "And put some real clothes on. You look homeless, honey,"

By then, I'd reactivated my long-practiced talent off shutting off my ears. I muttered a rushed "Of course", and ran outside.

Did I mention the exact extent of my passion for summer? Barefoot and filling my sawdust-lined lungs with the lighthearted breeze, I made my way to the backyard. As I made my approach, my beloved 10-year-old sugar maple tree inched from behind the peach colored expanse of the house (which I'd helped paint myself). Standing at 16 feet, its emerald leaves glistening with sun-glossed dew, that tree was the epitome of beauty. Its long ash-colored branches held every little piece of art I'd ever made. Tiny wooden birds like the one I held, birdhouses, sock puppets, feathers, origami, you name it.

As I gently pulled down a branch to slip on the little bird, an angelic tinkling sounded from the wind chimes I'd hung, singing out a collection of notes I'd never heard before. Entrancement took over me as I stared at the effect of the sun dancing off their metal surfaces. Some days I would sit under that tree and paint, endlessly. As tempting as the idea was, it was sweltering. Only being out here for a moment had drawn beads of sweat to my skin.

It wasn't long before I noticed that the branch I held was already loaded. As I meandered over to the other side of the tree to do some hunting for free space, I heard the tiniest fraction of a flapping sound hover over my ears. Usually I would've completely ignored it, but the volume was increasing with alarming speed, so I wheeled around to stare headlong into the sky. It didn't do much to help me, though.

Before I had completed my 180, a hard, airborne weight slung into me and snatched me from my posture mid-turn. My spine rebounded with a shot of pain against a tree root with such dizzying force that I had to gulp in oxygen like a fish. Within only a moment I found myself flailing on my back like an upturned turtle, sandwiched between grassy ground and the object. I was slightly short for my age- 13 years old and only 5 feet- so I was used to taking some hits from petty bullies, but nothing like the blow I'd just taken.

For a moment I remained, suspended in my own gasping shock, before stammering apologies and gathering up my bird from the ground. I felt the weight clamber off me and rise to create a huge, human-shaped shadow over where I lay.

Holy _crap_.

Where I expected there to be a face was only the middle of the chest on the boy towering over me. From my position on the ground, straining my neck was the only means I had to look straight into his eyes. He looked to be a year or two older than my own 13 years, easily over 6 feet tall, cream skinned and dressed in slightly ratty clothes. His fair gold hair was tinged with the slightest bit of red beneath the sun's rays and was grown down to slightly graze his shoulders- a beautiful variation of strawberry blond. His expression was filled with confusion as I stared dumbly into his clouded, jewel blue eyes. I took note of the fact that his lean body was still lithe with the abruptness of a sudden stop; he seemed to have just arrived, withdrawing a wide pair of wings so quickly that I couldn't see the exact color.

He seemed almost flustered by my silence, grimacing down to where I was. "Um…"

Suddenly, I heard a pair of shoes touching down onto the yard behind us, followed by Max's voice. "Nice, Iggy. You landed right into my half-sister. You should watch where you're going,"

"Sorry. I'll be sure to keep my eyes open next time," he said over his shoulder in a voice laden with sarcasm.

Then I could see something in his blank gaze at it returned to me. Colorless pupils, staring vacantly through my own eyes. Max stepped forward and hauled me to my feet as I stammered out my conclusion.

"…You're… erm, blind?"

His eyes seemed to widen slightly at finally hearing my voice, and I braced myself for some biting sarcasm. I didn't receive it. "Uh, yeah. Sorry for that,"

Around the ensuing scene, 4 other flying humans landed on my front yard. The two directly in front of me turned around and beckoned to the new arrivals. Magnolia had scuttled out the open door of the house and was sniffing Iggy's shoes lazily.

"Ella, you've met the Sightless Wonder over here, so here's the rest of the flock. Fang, Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman. You can call him Gazzy," The people she described were a tall 15 year old clad in black, a 12 year old girl with deep tan skin and corkscrew curls, a little blond girl, maybe 6, and a boy between 8 and 9 that resembled the small blond girl.

"Nice to meet you all," I invited them all inside to meet Mom, who's dark brown eyes flashed in pure surprise behind her glasses as she jumped to greet them. Meanwhile, I took the lapse in my requirement to be present to rush into my room and change.

The second I had a closed door behind me, my exploration for some suitable clothing began with a vengeance. Clothes piled up on the floor as I flung my way through a collection of tank tops. I chose a patterned purple one and exchanged my smock for it promptly. My grubby shorts were ditched for some white capris as well. Next thing I knew, I was cramming my feet into caged brown sandals and muttering 'Good god, how embarrassing'. I realized, in a crippling wave of dismay, that he probably- no, definitely- thought I was an idiot.

A string of self-directed swears was still expanding in my head as I dared myself to return to the kitchen, where the flock had seated themselves in various places. As I sat down in my signature seat by the island, my gaze flickered to where Iggy was, sprawled on the couch and talking to the one called Gazzy, his brilliant blue eyes half-hidden by his eyelids. He would have been the human image of an angel to me, had he not been discussing _bombs_.

Mom was making friendly conversation with Max and Fang (who didn't seem to be the talkative type, anyway), so I crammed on the oven mitts beside the stove and set the freshly baked cookies on the stovetop.

Automatically, all conversation met a cease as everyone flung themselves for the cookies, Iggy included. I marveled at his competence as he was tossed a cookie, catching it without fumbling once. Had I not asked or gotten the oppurtunity to look so deeply into his eyes, I would've never guessed that he was blind. Upon realizing I was standing awestruck in the middle of a starving bunch of superhumans, I backed away from the chaos, my eyes still nonchalantly glued on him.

Of course, Max had half the batch shoveled into her mouth before the rest of the flock could get anything. Chuckling with the humor of it all, I began to pour glasses of milk for them. As I capped the jug of milk and put it away, Mom nudged my shoulder.

"Are the guest rooms clean, honey?"

The clarity of my answer was marred by my mouthful of chocolate chip delight. "Yup, I finished last night. I figured everybody would be able to decide amongst themselves where they wanted to sleep,"

Our house featured two spare bedrooms, two beds each. I had a bunk bed, so Max would probably be in my room, Iggy and Fang in another, and Nudge and Angel in the last. A sudden wave of less-than-innocent thoughts swept through my mind, drawing a deep blush to my face. We were going to be sleeping in the same house, possibly in rooms across from each other. I'd known that there were two boys near my age coming, but the concept hadn't really hit me until just now.

At this point I'd bitten down on the skin of my thumb to jolt myself from the perverted stupor I'd fallen into; a habit of mine. Suddenly, the slightly sharper tooth in the corner of my mouth dug into my skin, and I could hardly stifle the small resounding shriek. It should have attracted no attention whatsoever with the verbal clamor all around, yet everybody but Mom turned around instantly. Damned superior hearing.

Well, now I had to say something. Releasing my finger, I brought up the only thing I knew would divert everyone's attention. "Um, so I take it everyone is enjoying the cookies? I've got another batch ready,"

That was the understatement of the day. Little blobs of cookie dough were laid out in rows on yet another metal tin beside the stove. Smiling broadly at their eager expressions, I crammed the tray into the oven and reset the timer.

"Ella," Mom said from beside me. "I'm on call tonight, so if I have to leave, no wild parties,"

I laughed at her partially-joking tone. "You act as if you need to tell me that,"

Irony was a pulling factory in my life, it seemed, because guess who got called to work at about 10 PM that night?

* * *

The sleeping arrangements were exactly as I'd thought they'd be: Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were in one room, Max and I in mine, and Fang and Iggy in the other- at least until Mom left. Iggy was promptly kicked out of the room while Max and Fang "talked". I was laughing as I realized I was actually supposed to _buy_ that.

The evicted and bitter teenager was left wandering the halls while the remaining two young girls slept. Me? Not an ounce of fatigue had seeped into my system, thanks to all the practice I'd had staying awake for late nights. The 4th of July was approaching, and the midnight fireworks would require me to exercise my energy and endurance. I was sitting on my bed sketching out a design for a wooden bird like the ones I'd used to make with my dad. The flock's very presence inspired me, particularly…

He walked past with an air of boredom surrounding him, into the kitchen. Reflex made me look up from my sketch, slowly setting it aside. I could spare a minute…

I stood up and wandered into the unlit kitchen. Even nighttime in this house was sweltering, and my pj's were accordingly lightweight to keep me from overheating. Not daring to do so much as hum, I busied myself with rummaging through the refrigerator for some leftover macaroni and cheese. I knew he knew I was there, even though he ignored me completely and effectively; it was only until I gave an awkward giggle regarding Mom's 90's R&B records playing over the stereo that we could ignore each other no longer.

It appeared as though he struggled with a small smile and muttered, "Hey, Ella,"

I moved across the room to flick on the light switch- 2 of the 3 kitchen lights having blown out- then fumbling with the controls on the stereo. "Good evening, Iggy. I was going to grab a snack, but let me just turn this stuff off first-"

Just then, my finger hit the NEXT button by accident, and my favorite song out of Mom's entire collection began with the drum intro. Light synth, jumping bass. I could never resist this.

I remembered, with blush spilling over my cheeks, how often Mom would tease me because I was always dancing to this. Currently, I'd danced to this in her veterinary practice, a supermarket, and a hair salon... But no WAY was I going to do it now. Shivers raced from the soles of my feet to orbit my head, demanding the full attention of my reflex to move. I had to do something. At last I gave in, not dancing, but sufficing to sing along casually as if I was alone.

Between the verses, I crammed the Tupperware container of gooey yellow pasta into the microwave and hit 30 seconds. Max and Fang were, er, _busy_, Nudge and Angel were fast asleep. We were close enough to alone. Again, I brought my teeth down on my thumb, hard, and tried my damndest not to utter any exclamation of pain whatsoever.

I was startled out of my focus by an ensuing bout of laughter from Iggy, leaning on the kitchen island behind me.

"You're doing that thing again. The biting thing,"

Blushing even harder, I retrieved my thumb, which now sported a second pair of ugly tooth-shaped indents. "Hehe… you heard that, huh? How did you learn how to do that kind of thing?"

"Hm… not really sure," I half expected sarcasm, but much like earlier, I didn't receive it. He'd been deadpanning all night, but never at me. "-It's like how people compensate for things when they lose a sense. That, plus the bird DNA, I guess,"

I realized that I was staring at my thumb-twiddling contest, perfectly speechless, as the sound of the dying music became studded with the microwave's beeping. Though I tried my hardest to ignore it, I was perfectly aware of the fact that he had his attention buried on me, waiting for me to reply. _How rude do you get_? I hissed at myself.

Just as I opened my mouth, a loud, passionate saxophone whine blasted from the stereo that nearly made me leap out of my skin. Usually, I loved romantic jazz like this, but not _now!_

"Oh, shoot!" I scrambled over to the controls in a rush, hitting NEXT. That brought me to something that sounded like Britney Spears.

Next.

Then Mariah Carey, in the middle of a deafening high note.

NEXT!

All I needed to hear was the beginning of a vulgar spanish rap before I smashed my entire fist into the STOP button, the music cutting off just in time to leave no sound concealing my very loud "God DAMMIT!".

Behind me, Iggy had burst into laughter. I blushed for easily the 4th time today, trying to chuckle. The sound felt nervous and out of place, though, and I settled to bury myself in the sound of his voice. It wasn't like I had the nerve to do so much as speak.

Vaguely, I grew aware of the microwave's persistent beeping as Iggy's fit of laughter died down.

"Did you rehearse that?" he chuckled as I pulled the container from the microwave and set it down on the counter to look for a fork.

Spoon. Spoon. Knife. Spoon… An unintended trace of Spanish accent latched onto my nervous voice as I answered. "Would you buy it if I said yes?"

He pondered. "If you wanted me to,"

The one fork I had found at that moment slipped from my suddenly numb fingers. This evening couldn't get more embarrassing. I made an instinctive but halfhearted reach for it, but he snatched it out of midair without fumbling once and held his hand open for me to take it. I felt like I was locked in the middle of a stupor, of a painting of disbelief. Upon feeling my prolonged silence, he spoke.

"Thinking about something?"

In a voice so low and yet so natural it could have been breathing, I found myself saying, "I think you're amazing,"


	2. A Red Ecstasy

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews so far! Anybody notice the date in particular last chapter? The day before a particular holiday in July...? ;D

And I loved the Egginess in Angel- it would have been monumentally less creepy had there not been the underlying brain control thing. And I know I must be annoying you guys with the title changes, but it just struck me that I should use the title of my favorite song for the title. Thank you, Paul Oakenfold, for producing Starry Eyed Surprise.

Okay, got that out;

Enjoy this 4th of July themed chapter!

* * *

Deep blush lit his pale face and tainted the aloof guise he had showed me. There was a slight, humorous satisfaction to the fact that he had to make his first effort of the night to salvage his dignity.

He must have noticed the long pause, because his answer sped from his lips. "Um, thanks. Nobody's ever said that to me before,"

"You're lying," I was still nervous, but it was dying out as I slid an open back of chips across the island to touch his hand. "Doritos?"

"Thanks-" he dug through the back and crammed some of the orange chips into his mouth, only taking a few bites before his entire form froze over. My body hardened accordingly.

I tapped his forearm, a nervous sweat breaking out over my skin. "What's wrong?"

"Not trouble- just Max and Fang. Max is leaving the room,"

I nearly choked myself swallowing down the ball of panic that clogged my throat as he walked away. Somehow I felt like I'd forgotten to say something, and the need to remember grew dire. At last, with a flash of intuitive memory, it came to me.

"Iggy, wait!" I stumbled forward, the words racing out of my mouth. "-I heard you talking to Gazzy, about explosives? Right?"

His gaze, aimed in my general direction, missed my eyes by a few inches and bore a slight, inquisitive edge that made me shudder anyway. "You're a pyro, too?"

At that, I couldn't help but giggle. "No, I'm more of a woodworker. But I was thinking-" I heard the door to Iggy and Fang's room inch open from down the hall threateningly, so I inched closer and strained my voice into a whisper.

"There's going to be a soccer game tomorrow night for the 4th of July, and a huge fireworks show afterwards. Music, tons of food. I got 2 free tickets because I play for the intermediate team, so if you wanted to go, with me…"

A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips as Iggy's face lit, enthralled with the idea of explosions of any sort. "Let me guess… 8?"

I checked the clock hanging beside the refrigerator. "Yes, actually,"

Hope welled inside me as he gave my hand a quick squeeze and threw me a charmingly boyish grin over his shoulder.

"See you then,"

I was on the verge of fainting with happiness as Iggy and Max swept passed each other in the narrow hallway.

"'Night, Ella," Instantly I noticed the switch in his voice, now cool and casual as opposed to the slightly intimate tone from moments ago.

Starry eyed stupor fixed my eyes on him as he disappeared into his guestroom. "Goodnight, Iggy,"

Max entered the room, hair messed up and equally dreamy-eyed, gave me a quizzical look as I returned to my room to get some sleep, smiling wider than I had all summer.

* * *

_July 4, 3:32 PM._

…

Next afternoon was my soccer game, after the beginners and before the advanced players that would be kicking off the 4th of July celebration. I yanked on my cleets agonizingly, cursing my failure to pick up a pair in a larger size. I felt like my toe was about to break through the grass-stained black shoe as I stood up and slipped a visor on over my ponytail.

Within the next half hour, I was sprinting down the field, chunks of dirt and grass loosely clinging to the ground from the last game. Sweat stuck loose strands from my ponytail to my cheeks as I managed to drive past the opposing, green clad team and launch the ball towards the goal. Of course, this being me, it merely bounced off the goalie's shin and back into the game, sending every player on the field after it.

I returned to the sidelines to take a long swig of sun-warmed water. A small pang of relief admitted itself into my head as I counted down the house. It was 4:45 PM. It was a mere 3 hours before the real events of the day began.

When _the 4__th__ of July_ began.

* * *

_7:28 PM. _

…

Summer's long days were a gift, I realized, as I rinsed the shampoo from my hair in the shower. Nothing was more refreshing than the feeling of the grime of a soccer game washing off of you and into the drain, banished to somewhere unseen.

Iggy. I was going out with _Iggy_. Exhilarating as it was to stand in the billowing steam and cleansing water forever, basking in my own luck, I could feel the pruning tips of my fingers.

Thick, moist air tumbled out of the shower and around my feet as I stepped out, beginning to comb out the kinks of my post-washed hair with practiced carefulness. My hair waved up naturally when it dried, and for the past few years I would blow it out pin straight. Recently, though, I'd been leaving it as it was, allowing the sunny brown waves to flow free over my shoulders. My bangs had grown out as well, almost exactly the same length as the rest of it. It was different, but not half bad.

With the job of combing through my hair done, I found myself in my room, pawing through my closet again. Why I hadn't chosen something before the game, I don't know. Eventually I stumbled across my favorite skirt- ivory white, light jersey knit and long- and a dark orange scoopneck.

While tugging on a light denim jacket over my shoulders, I sighed at my reflection in the mirror to release the nervous buildup in my chest. Relax, Ella. No need to overdo it.

In an attempt to soothe my nerves, memories of last year's amazing events replayed in my mind. It had been nothing short of a huge hit, every colorful crackle in the sky stunning and unforgettable. The taste of popcorn and impossibly sweet lemon sang in memory over my tongue, so close. The field was a mere block away from the house, collecting with people already.

Mom already knew we were going, and had been sure to make up an elaborate explanation for our absence, as to not tip us off to the rest of the flock. Outside my bedroom window, orange crème and saffron hues kissed the treetops surrounding the neighborhood, building into a rich red sunset that painted the entire sky and seared my eyes in the most rapturous way possible. One of these days, I wanted to paint the sky. All efforts I'd put forth before ended up messy, flat, and mediocre.

Another deep sigh escaped my lips as I checked the watch on my wrist, tangled between the layers of bracelets I'd stacked on. 7:44. I was escaping the back door in…

10. I crammed a wad of money into my leather purse and pulled open my bedroom door slowly, peering around the empty hall.

8. I inched out of the doorway by a millimeter to hear the satisfying sound of the flock, preoccupied in the living room. Not a voice was missing from the verbal clamor but Iggy's.

6. Ready and moving, the first few feet of hardwood disappeared behind me as I advanced on the back door of the house.

4. Here was the tricky part. Silently and carefully, my fingers worked with the lock of the door and opened it.

2. With a small push, the dark wood succumbed and swung out a few inches, admitting me into the warm summer air outside. Just as I took a step onto the lawn, sudden movement in my peripheral vision stopped my heart. Panic closed my throat as a dark figure moved swiftly from out of the shadows cast by the red evening light in less than a second.

"Zero!" Iggy's familiar voice laughed, releasing me from my horrified paralysis with a sigh of relief.

"You scared the wits out of me," I said, clutching a hand over my heart. That long buried (or so I had thought) highlight of Spanish accent popped up again as I tried to force myself to chuckle.

He grinned to himself like a Cheshire cat, humor sparkling in those stunning ocean blues of his. His usual beaten ensemble had been traded out for a clean pair of jeans and sneakers. Dangling from his hand was the faded brown material of a jacket, much like a black one I'd seen Fang wear when he arrived.

After a few breathless seconds, regularity finally returned to my heartbeat. "Ok, I think I can breathe now," I laughed, pondering whether to take his hand and lead him down the quiet street or not.

Then, as if he were a mind reader, I found an upturned palm reaching out toward me, its owner bearing the boyish grin that roused a flurry of pleasant shivers and a faint smile to my own face.

"You're not going to make a blind kid escort himself, are you?"

At that I allowed myself a loose fit of laughter, taking his hand and leading him eagerly down the sun-soaked sidewalk.

* * *

...

After a mere 15 minute walk, my watch confirmed the hour as 8 PM, and pure heaven broke out in the near distance. The noise of the spectators and neighborhood teenagers grew to a feverish rumble; the voices of children kicking soccer balls around, envious of the Advanced group's skill- girls my age, chirping over their newest BF's to their friends. Dark golden sun danced off of blond, brunette, and red heads as a fading grace. Iggy's grip tightened over my hand, growing clammier and more nervous by the second.

This was something I'd been afraid of.

I looked up at him, heart stuttering with concern. "You okay? If the people make you nervous, we can always stay here, away from them," Where we stood was on the far outskirts of the field, near the tall deciduous trees lining the far edges of the field.

Something flickered in his eyes; a slight bit of shame, perhaps. "I'm fine, really. Say- do I smell popcorn?"

I gaped. "You can smell from this far away?"

No need to answer- he was already leading me with newfound eagerness towards the glowing piece of paradise that was the 4th of July.

…

"We're all tied up, and everybody's heading south for the home team's goal, but it looks like another player is sneaking it away. Two girls are after her- oh, ouch! Somebody just got tripped going after it. Okay, good- she's all right…"

I drilled out descriptions of the game as if in a trance as the sunset deepened into dark violet haze, the field's lighting casting huge patches of light on the field.

Iggy crammed a handful of caramel corn into his mouth, eyes closed as if imagining the whole thing. "Tell me more," he insisted.

"Okay- oh gosh!" Immediately, the entire audience rose to their feet in anticipation; the buzzer launched into a countdown, little kids, parents, and teenagers alike joining in.

"A girl from home team has the ball, she's taking it north. There are so many players on her tail, I'm afraid she might trip. She's lining up for a pass, and they're gaining on her…!"

"Five!" The audience roared, tension tingling through the spectators like an electric current.

"It's a right! She passed it right, and it is _flying_, maybe 7 feet in the air- another teammate is after it now!" I bounded to my feet and gave Iggy's hand an anxious squeeze. Just as I did it, the ball bounced off the back of an opposing players head, launching itself into the goal in the strangest way possible. I reported this with zooming enthusiasm as the timer at last hit…

"ZERO!" Roars of ecstasy burst from the crowd as the home team- my town's advanced group- crowded together with the thrill of their victory.

Beside me, Iggy had jumped to his full 6 foot 4 height, holding my hand high over my head like a trophy. "Woohoo! It was like I could _see_ it,"

I flinched reflexively, yet found no trace of mourning in his voice. "Invigorating," I agreed.

Wistfulness drew the word from me in a way that it sank into the dancing rhythm of the pop song playing, blaring over the overhead speakers. The lyrics pranced on about young love, narrowly escaping explicitness for the sake of the young ears running around the small park. I recognized it from somewhere- maybe a friend's ipod.

Next thing I knew, my arms had locked themselves loosely around his waist. I was about to back away and apologize for my bizarre outburst when the impossible happened. Heaven seemed to pour out around me and drip foreign hints of desire into my veins as he suddenly clutched me to his chest, burying my face into light layers of clothes.

Shock widened my eyes to the size of dinner plates in amazement. There was not a hint of awkwardness to our embrace, and despite the fact that he towered over me, I felt like I never fit into anybody more perfectly. A fresh sea of shivers erupted over my skin, and suddenly I needed more.

My fingers dug into the folds of his shirt as I leaned away in the slightest, lifting my weight onto the tips of my toes. Just as our eyes met again, something tapped the side of my sandals.

"Ahem, you two,"

Uh oh. Red flush stained my cheeks with such fervency that I was afraid my face would catch fire as I regarded Max's knowing expression, standing below the bleachers with her hands planted on her hips. I nearly bolted with embarrassment when I realized that not only had she discovered us, but the remainder of the flock surrounded her, watching.

Nudge, posed exactly like Max, was livid. "There was a celebration going on and you didn't tell me?"

"I want to party, too!" Gazzy agreed, hauling himself onto the bleachers beside me and a speechless Iggy.

My mouth was still floundering as I settled back into my seat, a small chuckle of amazement tumbling from my lips as the countdown to the first round of fireworks, at last, began.


	3. Maximum

**Author's Note: **So sorry for lateness! I got kicked off the web, rather forcibly, for a few weeks. Getting this out involved a USB drive, a school computer, and a heck of a lot of stealth with turning off the screen whenever the teacher got near. Lol.

I put part of this chapter in Iggy's POV, as requested by a few people. And- believe it or not- Ella has an edge.

Enjoy and please accept my apology, my patient readers.

* * *

_Iggy._

…

Okay. Imagine human chaos all around you, never ceasing for a moment to allow your ears to breathe. Got that down? Alright, now imagine the goddamned flock taking it upon themselves to show up just when this unceasing clamor stops, at the countdown, which was progressing as I waded in my own fury. Nonchalant as to whether or not Angel heard, I allowed a string of curses to thread through my mind.

Just when I thought I couldn't get any angrier, I felt Ella shift her weight on the metal bench for the 3rd time, squirming uncomfortably as the flock piled in around us. Incensed, I found myself elbowing Max in the ribs, directly to my right.

"What's the big idea? What happened to keeping a low profile?"

"What happened to not leaving the rest of the flock without telling me first?" she snapped in a rigid voice that usually would have made me flinch. Not tonight. I felt the veins in my hands tighten as she continued. "-we wouldn't even _be_ here if you would stop being a sneak,"

A motor ripped to life in the back of my throat; thanks to the grand countdown going on around us, nobody heard. "So this because I'm _blind?_"

Nothing is a better confirmation than perfect silence. Especially when dealing with a big mouth like Max.

Now I was outraged, the black screen that was my vision seething red. "And you're calling _me_ a sneak? How many times have you run off with Fang to fuck each other's lights out, kicking me out of my own room just to do it?"

"Excuse me?" That had done it. My own rage acted as an effective armor, and I coiled my fists just as I heard her teeth clench. "I'm in charge. If I need to kick you out of the room to talk to Fang, then-"

"_Bullshit," _I hissed. "I spoke to Ella last night. She didn't even believe that pile of garbage,"

She drew in a rattling breath, trying to control herself for the sake of the entire population within a 10 mile radius. "Listen, Iggy. Me and Fang haven't done anything. You know we wouldn't jeopardize the flock like that,"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, for crying out loud-"

"And what about you?" she spat. "You've been making eyes at Ella since we got here! You think nobody noticed?"

Fuming, I wondered how many different sarcastic ways there were to say "I'm blind", her furious gaze challenging me to try. Instead, I hardened my face as the countdown reached 10. "I'm not in charge, remember? So what if I want to spend time with her?"

"You're right; you're not in charge. And you're free to spend _all_ your time with her if you can't respect me,"

For a moment, I was too stunned to speak and almost infuriated enough to take her up on that offer. Next thing I knew, a silky voice that I could never imagine as steeled and angry was leaning over me reprimanding Max with rage matching mine.

"If you don't stop berating him, you may seriously regret making such a proposal, Max, or offering out _my_ home like a carnival prize," Ella said, cutting off Max's furious retort at the stem. _Impossible_. "-this was not just Iggy being reckless or something. _I_ invited him to come, and I'm seriously not okay with you all piling in here on us. You need to have some faith. We're fine, we would have been fine, and we _will_ be fine,"

I blinked in realization at her word choice. _Will_.

Just when I thought I couldn't make the night worse for her, I heard the crowd screech "ZERO!" and then a rapturous explosion of noise, the fireworks- the very ones she'd been gushing about on the way here- went off in the background.

Not a single one of us spoke.

* * *

_Ella Martinez._

…

I could feel my heart break and wither inside my chest as I processed the technicolored fireworks bursting passionately in the background, while my eyes stayed glued on Max's shadowy brown ones. As much as it pained me, this was more important. She couldn't do that to Iggy. It had been at least partially my fault.

Within the next moment, Max had twisted the hard line of her mouth into a grimace, and made an imperceptible tap on the flocks' hands, minus Iggy's. I watched, guilt-ridden, as the youngest 3 groaned with disappointment and slipped off the bleachers, departing into the blackness of the night surrounding the field.

Neither of us knew quite the right words to say.

I didn't like fighting with Max. It wasn't sisterly to argue, pointing fingers and shooting each other down, which is undoubtedly what would have followed had I not put my foot down. But what she pulled was unjustifiable and biased. She'd told me countless times that she trusted me and Mom, above all other humans. Had it been Fang, or even Nudge or Angel- she would've maybe given me a call and ended it there. Whether or not I would have given her the full story or not, I didn't know. Maybe a skewed version of it.

These "would haves" and "could haves" spun pointlessly in my mind for a few depressed moments. Suddenly, I felt a gentle weight on my back, and my eyes quickly darted up to meet Iggy's apologetic, unseeing gaze. "We should go back home,"

"I think she could use some time to cool off, and we didn't come all the way here for nothing," The corner of my lips curved up in the slightest, and I had to remind myself to give an earnest sigh to accompany it.

He gave a sudden, boyish laugh that made my cheeks warm. "I know you've only known her a year and all, but you should know something about Max. You make a crack about her sex life, and she will not forgive you. Until you give her a chocolate chip cookie,"

"That can be arranged," I mused, suddenly gathering an idea into my mind. "But first, I want you to come with me,"

I heard him stagger for breath as I took him by the arm, leading him off the bleachers and into the black canopy of trees surrounding the field.

...

...

...

I had, intuitively, arranged a trip to the neighborhood's long-forgotten lake; its kidney-shaped dirt border had grown fine and sandy with the years, its riverbank abundant with a history of crickets putting on night long performances and fireflies milling about treetops. For years, I'd spend time painting here, bringing the occasional friend or two for company. Maybe just a quiet place to think after having an argument. Nothing special about it, nothing spontaneous to be done there or to be seen there. Until now. Tonight, the crickets were singing for us in cheery, peaceful patterns.

"For the tenth time-" he groaned indignantly, another branch swatting him in the face as I passed right under it. "Where are we going? And- pft, ow- why do these keep hitting me and not you?"

I laughed, shameless and sincerely curious. "Have you noticed how short I am?"

"Yep, I have actually. 5'2?"

"I wish! 5 feet straight, not a quarter inch more," I scratched awkwardly at the back of my head, shaking out the strands to better soak in the night air. "You?"

I saw his eyes flex shut from behind his dark sunglasses, out of place as they were when it was so dark out. "Let's see… I don't know any more than you do. Fang said he's 6'2, and I'm somewhat taller than him,"

I made a mental gauging from the last time they'd stood up near each other. "Hm. Maybe 6'4," I hushed my voice lower as I heard the music in the soccer field hush itself to a slow tune I knew.

The corners of Iggy's mouth curled in a boastful smirk, swimming with pride over Fang. I wondered idly; it probably bugged him not to be second in command, the odd one out. I wondered if this "carelessness" was why, and suddenly felt Max's hypocrisy burn my throat. What were she and Fang really up to…?

Whatever had been clogging my airway suddenly flowed out with scorching criticism. "Forgive me, but I just don't get something,"

He didn't need to move to signify his full attention; his smirk had uncoiled and firmed to a straight line, seafoam eyes gazing endlessly ahead. Moonlight dyed his strawberry blond hair a silken silver color, nighttime breeze brushing strands astray here and there. I pushed myself to look away and continued.

"Who doesn't she trust? Is she afraid of something-"

He cut me off with a dismissive shrug. "I think you've witnessed Max's most sincere form of flattery,"

"Flattery?"

"She knows exactly what she's doing by calling us out. If she didn't care about what you thought of her, she wouldn't have left. You caught her completely off guard with that- we both did. It isn't you she has a problem with. Odds are, it's her own imperious, hypocritical ass,"

I absorbed how legitimate that actually was. I could never imagine Max regarding other people's opinions so much- and even then, only when it affected her directly. This could qualify as one of those situations. I nodded with an accompanying "Hm".

"But you know her. She doesn't need to prove anything to you. You already know every corner of her personality, hypocrisy and all," I mused out loud. "I could say the same, to a lesser extent, about myself. I think we have our conclusion, Iggy,"

He laughed. "Yup. The Ice Queen is melting. Inconsistently, but melting,"

A brief chuckle escaped me as I pondered the reasons behind it. What if they really were being played for fools? It was an honest doubt that a bunch of so-called genetic engineering geniuses would rely on a teenager as their vessel to saving the world- or whatever they wanted. How paradoxical.

Then it prickled at me, moving in with the sudden slight chill to the summer air. If that was true, then so was her threat. At one minute it could seem like a great idea, then be a bad one the next- but she was Max. She wouldn't wait long enough to realize it.

My teeth ground into my lower lip as I recalled the ferocity I'd needed to shoot Max down. "And so it doesn't bother you? What I had to say?"

Suddenly, he was completely consumed by awkwardness that I'd seen in myself when interacting with him. I watched, amused, as his lanky body inched away from me in the slightest. "In, uh, ways I-"

It took me a moment to realize that the look of sympathy I had aimed at him was futile, and instead I settled to laugh, startling a few ducks settled in the pond to hobble onto the bank.

He was still stammering adorably when another burst of color lit the ripples on the water green, its resounding burst rattling the forest around us. I sighed, a sudden bit of wistfulness saturating me. Hours ago, this had been all I had to look forward to. It was strange to hear it, thriving and flowing, without me in its midst.

"Something bugging you?"

I suppressed a tiny gasp as the sound of celebration grew quieter, threatening to leap again. "Um, no-" And I was stammering again. Jeez, I just couldn't win! "-I-um-"

"Thanks for taking me out here. I needed the quiet," he stood up from the bench, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, looking unseeingly over the water. Suddenly, his gaze moved back in my direction, the particular signal as that of a parting glance.

And, just like last night when Max emerged from the guestroom, it dawned inside me that he was leaving. What if Max hadn't cooled down? She was like a bear when she couldn't subdue herself- and I wasn't ready to watch the results.

"Don't leave," I could feel my eyebrows knit subconsciously, the leap of my heartbeat so loud I was genuinely afraid he would hear. "Max and her temper, remember? What if-"

He slouched in the slightest, considering this with an inquisitive look aimed at the ground. "She'll be fine, after she goes on about the whole think to Fang for a good half hour,"

It took me a good minute, and the splashing of a duck, to realize that I hadn't yet responded. And yet, I couldn't think of anything valuable to say.

He sighed; "This won't be the last time we have to cross Max, so she's gotta get used to it,"

"I take that as a promise of some kind…?"

A sudden grin spread across his face as I finally understood. "Yup. A promise. Involving this place, tomorrow night,"

"Ha! Let's see how long it takes to drive her crazy," I smiled deviously, hopping off the bench and taking him by the wrist. Just as we started into the woods, I suddenly dropped his hand and sped forward, shouting over my shoulder playfully; "Or how long it takes for another branch to clip you in the head without my help!"

I reached the front door of the house still high on happiness, astonished silently by the enlivening effect a couple of words could produce. It was because of this that I wasn't too surprised, or alarmed, for that matter- that Max was fuming in an armchair, her legs crossed.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Fang's shadow shift into the guest room at the far end of the hall, and the door close behind him, marking the last sound between all of us for a few long moments.

When her chocolate eyes fell on me after a long scrutinizing of Iggy, they were filled with a silent contempt. Something told me that our philosophy on Max had been on point- but something said between her and Fang must have changed her mind. I could feel it resonating in that glare.

"Ella. I need to speak to a member of my flock. Give us a minute," As much as it irked me that she spoke of "the flock" as if they were an elite social club, despite everything I'd done for her, I slid my jacket off my shoulders and settled it on the coat rack, disappearing from the livingroom into my own bedroom within the next few seconds.

Once I had my legs clad in sweatpants and my bed beneath my back, I found myself staring into the ceiling with guilt as the two voices in the living room burst with fury.


	4. Angry Retorts and Action Novels

**Author's Note: **Eek! I know I'm late! I'm getting back into the game though and working to be more consistent. I've been a bit stressed out lately. Please accept my apology! It's a fluffy romantic chapter, so that counts for something, right? *ducks from onslaught of tomatoes*

* * *

_Ella Martinez._

…

Another smash.

Another peak in verbal chaos that would ultimately mean nothing a moment later, when they'd be arguing about something else.

Another remorseful desire, from myself, to have never been involved with him in the first place.

Being on the outskirts of the flock left me helplessly curious, without a window or method to answer the question that had been probing me all night. What could have caused so much tension? Was it Fang? Was it the stress of being underestimated constantly for a disability, or the weight of the world on your shoulders? Maybe both. I didn't know; and clearly neither did Max and Iggy, because their argument had been circling for hours.

All I could do was lie there and apologize in somber silence.

...

It could've been 1, 2, 3 in the morning, when the kitchen light flickered on, shedding a dim light into the hall that I could see from where I lay on my bed. The explosive fury that had dominated the night came to a screeching halt. My ears had gotten so used to the drone of anger that made up the night that my gaze flickered up from the novel I was reading, which, despite having dominated my attention for the past 3 hours, was mediocre at best.

A tinkling of keys settling onto a countertop gave away the visitor.

"… Max! Iggy! What have you...?"

Mom. Some iron film around my mind snapped, and panic overtook me. How badly had they wrecked the place?

My feet scrabbled on AC-chilled floorboards and carried me down the hall and into the light of the living room.

... and it was as if I'd been slapped in the face with the sheer chaos of it all. Books were thrown over couch cushions, the armchair was resting awkwardly on its front, as though it had been shoved over from behind. There was a foot-sized tear in the couch's smooth brown leather exterior.

Precious vinyl discs were splayed atop our old player, my beloved 80's and jazz tracks left fortunately unbroken. I let the knot in my throat loosen at that.

There was a deadly silence echoing off the walls, the 4 of us all positioned in opposite corners of the room; Mom by the door, me at the corner where the hall met the living room, Max behind the kitchen island, and Iggy in front of the couch.

Mom's brown eyes seemed to shudder as they locked in on the two bird kids. "You have less than a minute to explain why you've destroyed my living room,"

Iggy's teeth clenched over an answer, and he glared in Max's direction. She remained silent.

Mom was terrifyingly livid, suddenly addressing me. "Why didn't you call me? If I had the slightest-"

"_That's exactly why_, Mom," I read her before she even finished her sentence.

"I'll discuss this with you later," she vowed, before turning her fury back to Iggy and Max. "And you two, I won't ask you again. What happened in here?"

"It's a flock matter. That's all you need to know about it," Max stated in her authoritative, reserved manner. "As for the couch, I'm sure Iggy could explain that best,"

His voice was tight around restrained emotions. I was abruptly terrified of him. "And I'm sure Max could explain what's been going on between her and Fang in the guest room,"

And that did it.

I held back a shriek of panic as Max practically flung herself over the granite of the island, her eyes boiling over with fury. Iggy already had inclined himself forward, his fist nearly catching her on the side of the head before she was suddenly locked around the waist by a darkly clothed arm. Fang was clutching her from behind, yanking her back over the countertop with amazing strength.

For a few moments, her wails and thrashing intensified until I was frightened into backing away. My foot trailed an inch behind me and bumped into a human leg. A quick glance backwards confirmed that the rest of the flock had woken up and were watching on with horrorstruck concern. I could offer no comfort.

Finally, the strongest of her violent intensity left. "Put me down, Fang! Now!"

She jammed an elbow into his chest as he set her down, not giving any of us a passing glance as she stormed past Mom and shoved open the front door.

"Take his side, huh?" she snarled at Fang, before dashing into the night, wings unfurling in a flash to carry her away from the house.

Fang's dark eyes drilled holes into Iggy, a wasted gesture, before he went after her. I hadn't even yet turned around when the three young bird kids, who had been watching the madness unfold, glanced at me and Mom apologetically and followed Fang out.

Three of us remained in the silence, Mom's forehead clasped in her hand, Iggy boring a hole into the wall with his blue eyes, my heart racing at the sight of either of them.

There was a wilted undertone to my mother's voice as she looked up at me. "Iggy? I'm sure they'll be back by morning. Would you be the one to explain all this to me?"

He remained silent for a few seconds, reaching out a hand to brush my shoulder with his fingertips. The effect was amazing; he hadn't acknowledged my presence since I'd walked into the room. His stiff frown seemed to waver a bit, even twitch into a smile as I understood what he meant to convey.

I promptly discovered that, despite the fact that I'd been the most silent all night, there was little left to my voice than a murmur. "I'll let you guys talk it out,"

That said, I returned to the gentle light of my bedroom.

* * *

...

So it was about 2:15 at night, when the last of their conversation dissipated. Brown heels clicked past my door in the stark quiet, their exasperated owner muttering in confusion as she entered her room and slammed the door behind her. The worst part? I couldn't do anything for her. There was nothing to explain.

Iggy was probably on his way out, too. Who could be blamed but me? Heat burned behind my closed eyelids, and the blackness enveloping my vision made me think. This was his eyesight. It felt lonely. Loveless.

When my eyelids blinked back open, wetting my lashes and striping my face with tears, there was a miracle in my doorway.

"Hey, Iggy," I whispered, knowing he could hear me despite my near inaudible voice.

It was sort of embarrassing, that despite his suffering for hours, that I was the one that was teary-eyed. I scolded myself and rubbed my sleeve over my face.

In fact, his surface appearance was completely blasé about the whole ordeal. I was so surprised that I didn't even notice that he hadn't yet answered.

"Hm?" I mumbled gently.

He dipped his head in the slightest, and when I arched my neck to get a look at his face, I could see that a red flush stained his pale face.

"Um... do you mind if I... stay here for a little?"

The prospect was suggestive, with his awkward delivery not helping matters, but I could tell that he needed some comforting right now.

"O-of course, let me help you though... I have a ton of stuff all over the floor-"

My hand tangled loosely in his, I deliberated for a minute where to sit him, and immediately settled on my bed. Shock widened his eyes as he sank into the mattress, apprehending me curiously as I sat down beside him.

"So our idea was right," he mumbled. Mention of her instantly riled me. Running away from her problems like that, leaving a broken bird beside me. "Do you care?"

I gazed deeply into his tired eyes. "Of course not. Mom will forgive you. I think she already has. I don't know about Max, though. For better or worse, I guess?"

No answer.

For a moment I worried that I'd hit a nerve. "Oh- did I say something? I'm sorry. Someti-"

"No, not that... just... would you, maybe..."

My eyebrows furrowed in the slightest. "Hm?"

"Would you maybe, um, read to me?"

I blinked. It certainly wasn't a hefty request, but quite unusual. I guess being blind meant missing out on more than I realized; even opening a simple book to take your mind away from things.

"Sure," my hands raked through the bookshelf beside the bed, pulling out a dusty copy of an action novel that I loved. "Um, feel free to lie down if you want..."

...

...

And that, ladies and gentleman, is how I ended up reading action novels to Iggy at 3 AM with varying levels of dramatic emphasis. Laid out on our backs on my (fortunately quite large) bed side by side, his hand softly brushing my hair, it could look like we were doing anything from the window's view. I couldn't care less; I was in a private paradise.

I had read the book myself countless times, and could verse every word as though I'd written it myself. And as I continued through chapter after chapter, he would listen as though it was the last thing he'd ever hear.

Whenever I looked up, he'd sense my pause and smile back at me angelically. My cheeks would burn deep red under his fingertips, my mind wondering how Max felt during those guestroom "excursions" with Fang. The heat of his body seeping through his loose fitting clothes and enveloping my body, unkempt strawberry tinged hair spilling out over the pillow... maybe I should cut Max some slack. Some situations were... to say the least, extraordinarily tempting...

I realized with a jolt that I had paused again, but neither of us seemed to notice. I debated how to continue; his eyes stayed trained on my face with that same there-but-not-there focus that I had been steadily growing infatuated with.

A question pressed at me, though. "When Max first told me that the flock would be coming to our house, do you know what I was thinking?"

He cocked his head in the slightest, dreamlike and curious.

"-first I panicked, because I would have to clean the house until it sparkled. Then I wondered what to wear to make myself look presentable. Then whether you all thought I was a freak for meeting you in my torn up painting clothes... and yet, I have you..."

"Oh," he mumbled. "I get it,"

Partially. How could I make him understand completely? Succumbing to my instincts, my fingers buried themselves in his long hair, his arms slowly making their way around my back. Somehow, I felt even smaller than usual, curled against his chest like a child.

As close as we were, I noticed that I had the book pressed awkwardly between us. He was more than happy to discard it on the opposite end of the bed. The essence of the moment was growing clearer alongside the speeding of my heart.

"Good thing your mom is asleep," he mumbled against my lips, running his fingertips down my spine;.

I honestly think my heart could have stopped at that moment, the last of my self control snapping as I dwelled on the way his lips were just barely grazing mine, perhaps on purpose, perhaps by accident.

With a final glance at the closed door for good measure, I used my gentle hold on his hair to direct his mouth just above mine.

I ran my tongue lightly over my lips; "Are you _sure_ you get it?"

He was suddenly flooded with an eagerness I could feel throughout his body as he at last pressed his lips to mine, digging his hands deeper into my hips for one minute, then another.

I had never felt something quite so intimate, so amazing... his body surrounding me, lips moving softly against mine, our worries flooding to the floor and out of sight. Loneliness radiated in the embrace, the presence of it urging me to hold him tighter. Strange things these were- affection, lust, and mournfulness mashed together in one kiss.

It was only the ringing of the house phone in the background that roused my attention away from him. My eyes flitted open, a sigh tumbling from my mouth, wondering vaguely how much time had passed. Mom was stirring in her bed at the sound, and alarm made its way into my hazy awareness.

He had already gotten up and moved toward the door when I realized that we could still be caught. I blinked up at him from where I sat on the bed, my body aching for more but knowing that it would have to wait until tomorrow. A faint smile touched my lips, warmth still swelling in my stomach.

"G'night, Iggy," I sounded just as entranced and infatuated as I was, but he was no more stoic as he smiled back at me from the doorway.

"Night, Ella,"

He stumbled over a notch in the carpet as he left, leaving me laughing with my sweet, sweet memories.


End file.
